Ghostly Snowfall
by Reiko Shiramori
Summary: Reiko Ishikawa absolutely hated the idea of reincarnations, the Red String of Fate, love at first sight, and fairytale endings.  But she had no idea that very soon, she would be entangled in her own fairytale, prince and all.  Well, maybe not a prince…
1. Once Upon a Time

**Ghostly Snowfall  
><strong>

Reiko absolutely hated the idea of reincarnations, the Red String of Fate, love at first sight, and fairytale endings.

But she had no idea that very soon, she would be entangled in her own fairytale, prince and all.

Well, maybe not a prince…

**Rating:** T for safety

**Warnings:** This is a yuri story. Don't like, don't read.

**Author Notes:** First yuri story…read and review please!

**Chapter 1: Once upon a time…**

"Oi, Ghost-chan!"

The short Japanese girl turned as the tall boy waved wildly at her, grinning. She chose to ignore him for the time being, but stopped and brushed invisible dust off her wrinkled uniform skirt.

"What do you want, Kuru-san?"

The tall boy put his hands behind his head and gave a laugh that said I-know-something-you-don't. The girl glared up at him, cursing his height. Something in the back of her mind said that she should be looking down at him…but she brushed it away. If there was one thing Reiko Ishikawa hated, it was all that "sixth sense" stuff about reincarnations and fate.

"Just hurry up and tell me what you wanted to say, Baka Kuru! I haven't got all day."

Kuru smirked down at her.

"Oh, I don't think I will," he said as he walked past her, "You'll find out tomorrow."

Reiko swore at his back and took off towards the station so she wouldn't miss her train. What was so funny? What was important about tomorrow anyway?

For some reason, she couldn't shrug off her friend's teasing. She thought about what Kuru had said all the way onto the train, where she crashed straight into a girl from a different high school. Books went sliding everywhere as Reiko bowed her apologies to the girl on the floor. She carefully knelt, adjusting her skirt, and repacked her bag.

"A-ari-arigatou," the girl managed to stutter out, a blush spreading rapidly across her face. "I'm sorry I ran into you."

Reiko was surprised to find herself smiling warmly at the girl. "It was my fault," she said, helping the girl to her feet. "Reiko Ishikawa, by the way. That's Rei as in spirit."

The girl returned her smile hesitantly. "I'm Yuki Sato, Mototaki-san. Yuki as in snow…but I guess that's obvious."

"Pleased to meet you, Sato-san," Reiko said with a polite bow.

Before Yuki could reply, the announcer's voice came over the loudspeakers.

"Shinjuku, Shinjuku. This is the Shinjuku stop."

Reiko jumped and turned towards the doors.

"This is my stop," she told Yuki. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow morning Sato-san?"

"Ha-hai! I'll see you then, Ishikawa-san," Yuki stuttered out.

Reiko found herself waving and being swept off the train in the crowd. Her senses were numb as she walked home.

Why had she talked to Yuki Sato? Why had she wanted to get to know her? Why did she stop to listen to the little voice in her head that said that Yuki Sato as special?

Reiko nearly ran into the fence surrounding her house.

"Someone's out of it today," her older brother Hide said as he threw out the trash. Reiko glared at him in response. "How'd your day go, Ghost-ne-chan?"

Reiko flinched at the sound of her nickname.

"Fine," she said shortly, stomping into the house. "Tadaima!"

"Welcome home!" Mrs. Ishikawa answered her, hobbling to the base of the stairs Reiko was disappearing up, her recent foot surgery making it hard to move quickly. "Aren't you going to eat something?"

Reiko shook her head and continued up the stairs and into her room. Dumping her school bag on the floor, she fell haphazardly on her bed. The blaring refrains of her favorite j-rock band had her up and checking her cellphone, though.

The message was from Kuru.

_Hey, Ghost-chan!_

_Did you figure out what's happening tomorrow yet?_

_PS Figure out quick or I'll get everyone to call you chibi-chan all of next week_

Reiko glared at the innocent phone and punched out a fitting response to Kuru's question.

_Oi, Kuru-SAN_

_No I didn't think about your stupid questions from earlier. Whatever it is, I'm sure I can deal with it._

_PS Do that and you die. I mean it this time._

Reiko decided not to wait for Kuru's answer and just ignore him for now.

It seemed like a peaceful thing to do.


	2. Someday Her Princess Will Come

**Chapter 2: Someday Her Prince(ss) Will Come**

Reiko woke up a few minutes before her alarm went off. She grumpily turned it off before it had a chance to ring at her.

An hour later, Reiko boarded her train and fought the impulse to search the crowd for Yuki.

_She's just some girl I bumped into and talked with politely. It's not like I want to meet up with her again._

That was before she heard the voice at the next stop.

"Ishikawa-san, is that you?" The light haired girl pushed through the crowd, her dark red and white sailor uniform blending in with others like it.

Reiko wanted to push deeper into the crowded train car, and if Yuki found her, tell her, "Look, just because I told you my name doesn't mean I want to be your best friend. Fuck off!"

Instead, she smiled and said, "Good morning!"

Which was not nearly a good enough substitute.

Yuki hopped onto the train and grabbed the hand strap next to Reiko's. She seemed to notice Reiko's uniform for the first time.

"Oh wow, you go to Fujiteien? I applied there, but they said my grades weren't good enough…" she trailed off, looking at her shoes, but brightened quickly. "Next year though! I feel a bit better now that I know someone who goes there." She shot Reiko a nervous smile.

Reiko took her grades very seriously and was always at the top of her class. This year, she was aiming for top of her grade. Perhaps she could…

"Maybe…I could tutor you?" she asked, cringing internally at her own suggestion. Reiko could have sworn Yuki's eyes began to sparkle.

"You'd really do that for me? I mean, we hardly know each other!" She grabbed Reiko's hands and held them earnestly.

Reiko took on her best "professional attitude".

"Of course! It would be great to have you in Fujiteien, though I must warn you, it's an all girl's school," Reiko bit her lip, almost hoping that Yuki would want to re-apply anyways.

"Oh, I don't mind! Boys are all idiots anyways," Yuki assured her.

Reiko couldn't agree more.

"Azubu-juban, Azubu-juban. This is the Azubu-juban stop."

Both girls looked up at the speakers as the train jerked to a halt.

"This is my stop," Reiko said, preparing to leave. Yuki waved as she stepped onto the platform.

"See you later Ishikawa-san!" she called. Reiko smiled and ran off into the crowd.

Kuru met her as she jogged down the sidewalk.

"Have you figured it out yet?" he asked, trademark grin in place. Reiko huffed at him and sped up. Unfortunately for her, Kuru was not only taller but also faster than she was.

"C'mon Ghost-chan, this is important," he chided playfully, "Or do you have something else on your mind~" He ducked in front of her and walked backwards, narrowly missing other students. Reiko wished he would just crash into somebody so she could get away.

As much as she hated to admit defeat to Kuru, it was true. She did have something else on her mind. What was up with that Sato girl?

Kuru noticed her staring blankly past him and grinned even wider.

"So you do! What's his name?" he poked Reiko on the forehead, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. "What school does he go to?"

Reiko brushed past Kuru. "I'm not in love if that's what you're asking," she shot back over her shoulder. A shriek cut her off before she could say anymore as a girl wearing Fujiteien's uniform flew out of the crowd and hugged Reiko, nearly knocking her over.

"Oh, Reiko-chi's in love?" she squealed, threatening to squeeze the life out of her friend. "What's his name? Does he live near you? What school does he go to? Is he hot? How tall-"

Reiko flicked the girl in the forehead. "I'm not in love with anybody, Airi-chan. Kuru-sempai's making things up again."

Airi pouted at Kuru and pointed ignored his apologetic expression. Reiko smiled at her friends.

The girls waved goodbye to Kuru at Fujiteien's gates. They took their seats in homeroom and Reiko was beginning to believe that Kuru's questions meant nothing.

"Alright, class. Today we have a new student…Miyamoto Shinju, please come in."

A tall girl walked into the room. All the girls gaped at her.

Even Reiko.

Miyamoto Shinju was _gorgeous_. She had pink-auburn hair that fell in waves to her waist, and her green eyes sparkled even in the fluorescent lights. Reiko tugged her own twintails and pouted. She could never be as beautiful as someone like Shinju.

"Good morning! My name is Miyamoto Shinju. Shinju as in pearl," Shinju wrote her name on the chalkboard, "I hope to be friends with all of you." She finished with a polite bow.

"Alright, Miyamoto-san. Please sit next to Ishikawa-san," the teacher looked up at Reiko. "Ishikawa-san, raise your hand so Miyamoto-san knows where to sit." Reiko raised her hand slowly, and Shinju smiled brightly at her.

"Miyamoto Shinju," she said warmly, "You may call me Shinju if you like." Reiko dipped her head politely.

"Ishikawa Reiko," she answered, "You may call me Reiko, Shinju-san."

The day went on, scattered whispers buzzing around regarding Miyamoto Shinju. What school had she come from? Where did she live? Did she have a boyfriend?

Surprisingly, Shinju stuck to Reiko like glue for the rest of the day. The teachers gave up and placed Shinju in all of Reiko's classes for convenience.

By the end of the day, Shinju was able to carry on a conversation with Reiko, a feat that had taken Airi a month to accomplish.

The girls waved goodbye to each other after school and Reiko felt strangely elated that Shinju had chosen her as a friend.

She had forgotten all about Yuki until she crashed into her on the train.

The results of their collision were less hectic than that of their meeting, but they offered each other apologies and grabbed hand straps as the train began to move. They rode for a short time in silence.

"Um, Sato-san! How was your day?" Reiko resisted the urge to smack herself for breaking the silence.

The other girl looked grateful for the conversation.

"It went well…you know, one of the boys, Ishida-sempai I think, was talking about you."

Reiko blinked at her.

"You mean Kazuo Ishida, don't you?" Why would Kuru be talking about her?

"Oh, yes! He's the one. He said you were a terrible guesser," Yuki giggled, "Are you good friends?"

Reiko made a mental note to kill Kuru the next time she saw him.

"I suppose you could say that…"she grimaced, but joined with Yuki's contagious laughter.

"Yotsuya, Yotsuya. This is the Yotsuya stop."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Reiko asked, not wanting to move towards the door. Yuki grabbed her arm.

"It's Friday, silly," Yuki reminded her. "Do you maybe…want to hang out for a while? If we both get off at Yotsuya we can take the Marunouchi Line to Ikebukuro…"

Reiko dragged Yuki out the door with her and steered her towards the Marunochi Yotsuya station.

"Call your parents," she commanded, swiping their train passes at the turnstile.

Yuki giggled and whipped out her cell phone.


End file.
